


And the cycle continues

by Broken_Story_locker



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: David's Perspective, I wrote this last year and only now decided to post it, Implied Relationships, Inspired by ancient Egyptian mythology, Mentions of piss and broken bones, Possible past life PTSD, Post Bangkok / the end, Pregnancy, Reincarnation weirdness, School Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Story_locker/pseuds/Broken_Story_locker
Summary: John dies and is reborn as Amy and Dave's son. David looks back on raising him.





	And the cycle continues

Nine months. Nine months after Bangkok manifested. Nine months after he looked me in the eye and said “Hold my beer”. Nine months after the somber night we sat together, knowing that he was going to die the next day when noon came.

Amy nearly shattered all of the bones in my hand as she squeezed for dear life. The grip she exerted while giving birth was by far the most powerful strength that she has ever forced onto me. Fifteen minutes later it was over. After the doctors were done, checked and wiped him down they passed him back to be held. They asked what name was going onto the certificate Amy and I had already made the decision. We named him John.  
The following years it became apparent that there was something familiar about John, more so than there should have been. He had the same personality, the same laugh, even the same birthmark as the jet-pack scar. At some point it became clear that he was John, as in this was our friend John’s new life, reincarnated. That was never an outcome we expected to happen. As disturbing as it was, we couldn't care less. This way we knew that he was alive and well. Who cares if he was his own biological father, he was a great person nonetheless. In my opinion the strangest part about it all was the fact that he seemed to remember bits and pieces of his past life without actually remembering them. Once when he was six we showed him Jurassic Park for the first time and it scared the living daylights out of him. He said that what got to him specifically were the eyes on the dinosaurs. Those big blue reptilian eyes. We did our best to comfort him. He had no idea as to why he was so worried and kept trying to prove his bravery by finishing the film, crying each time. It got bad enough that Amy had me “lose” the DVD while he was in school to prevent further collapses.   
Another time worth mentioning was a moment later on when he had turned fifteen. For the love of god, if you thought that his mischievous activities were difficult to handle before, they are nothing in comparison to having to raise him. At fifteen he got suspended from school for disrupting a play. ‘How’ you may be asking? To start there was a constant feud between John and this other kid named Lincoln. Without getting into specifics Lincoln had done something (we still have not figured out what exactly) to aggravate John. And John being the type of kid he was, waited for the right time to exact his revenge.  
Towards the middle of the play, Lincoln dressed in a giant praying mantis costume, had a solo scene. Several things went down. John was part of the prop team. So him getting back stage was no problem at all. During the scene he climbed onto the catwalk (which was made of limits due to a prior unrelated incident) and unzipped his pants. Amy and I were in the audience at the time when I spotted him. It began before I could stop him.  
John Yelled to Lincoln “Hey! Fuck-roach!”  
Lincoln stopped acting to look up. From above the line of the curtain a line of urine came to meet his eyes. Lincoln screamed. What we assume next was, John after quickly pulling back up his pants had noticed a rope and wanted to swing down on it like an action hero. The audience could only watch in shock and confusion as John came hurtling down from above the stage next to Lincoln, who was still temporary blinded, and broke an arm hitting a plywood shrub. The two began fist fighting, John using his functional right arm. With the help of several other people we separated the two. John later called it ‘the lincoln assassination attempt’.  
On his eighteenth birthday, Amy and I decided it was time to tell him about his past life. We had kept the truth about his real dad and the events in [undisclosed] a secret up until then, fearing the possible consequences. Once we felt he was old enough, I unburied the locked wooden crate which stored the handful of momentos and relics. The most valuable being the journals.  
Upon presenting the crate to him I told him “This may be hard to take and even harder to understand, but within these pages is something of great importance. Read them.”  
He picked up the first journal. Before he could get to the second page, I felt a pained caring smile spread across my face.   
“Spoiler warning, John dies at the end.” I said, half jokingly before patting him on the shoulder and leaving the room. I care about that kid but sometimes it can be a pain in the neck to get him to follow the rules. While walking away I heard him drop the notebook back into the crate, in favor of inspecting the other objects. A glass item was unwrapped from it’s protective paper shell. I assume it slipped out of his hand or something, because the next thing I heard was a thud and “Fuck! What the fuck!? Why would a bottle do that?!”.  
He's got a rough journey ahead of him.


End file.
